Time for a Change
by CreepypastaWriter
Summary: A girl named Melody was abandoned by her friends and family, put into prison and completly forgotten. She has nothing left. But this changes when she gets a really special cellmate. (I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.) (Joker/OC) Rated T for murder.
1. Chapter 1: But I was innocent

**Time for a change.**

**Chapter 1: But I was innocent…**

When she opened her eyes once more, she was staring at the dull grey wall, which was in front of her. The cold hard stone greeted her every morning since 7 years and she was tired of it. Lifting the bed sheets off of her, she tried to remember her old bed, but couldn't think of it anymore. Time took it away, like so much more memories she wanted to remember. Something that could make her smile again. But no. Nothing.

The only thing that remembered her of the past was her name. Melody Parker. She liked that name because she used to read comic books like Spiderman. She had short black hair, which made her look like a boy, but she liked it. Even though she hadn't seen her eyes because of the lack of mirrors, she remembered they were blue. Nothing special, just… blue.

The girl sat up and looked around. Because she had no clock, she had to watch the other prisoners to guess the time. Nobody was awake so it was most likely 4 o'clock in the morning. And if you haven't guessed it yet, she was in prison. Melody rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She was here since her 18th birthday. You ask why? Of course you don't but I'll tell you anyways. Her dad was not much of a nice person. Neither was her mom. He used to beat her up when she was little. Sometimes he locked her up in the attic and just left her there for hours. One time, for a day. Her mother just accepted that. But it got worse when she got older. He beat her up until she was bleeding. Or he would even break her nose. Several times. The worst time was on her 18th birthday. He came home at midnight or something. He was more than drunk. Melody was watching TV because her mother allowed her to stay up late. Somehow, he was angry at her but she didn't remember why. She tried to calm him down but it was no use. He tried to rape her. Even kill her. And out of pure rage and fear, she took a kitchen knife and cut his throat. When the police arrived her mother told them, that Melody had killed him for no reason. She tried to tell them what had happened but, of course, they onlybelieved her mother.

And now, there she is. In a cell with no one to talk to. Alone. Forgotten.

Melody lifted herself off the bed. She got to her knees and tilted her head to the side to look under the piece of furniture. That was the place where she hid a few pieces of paper and pencils. They could take it away from her, right? The girl was happy that no one had stolen it. It was the only thing she had left. And what would she do with her free time if not drawing. Well, on Saturdays she would be taken to Arkham Asylum to talk to Doctor Crane. She really didn't understand why. Melody had no mental issues. But she just accepted it because it was more company than she usually had. Today was Saturday. But she had to wait. With a grunt, the girl got up again and looked outside her cell. She put her hands on the cold iron bars, which separated her from freedom. Oh how she hated those iron bastards. She hated them even more than these guards. At least they talked to her sometimes. And she liked some of them.

"I think I'm going back to bed…" The girl whispered to herself. Sleeping was the only thing which seemed to make time go by faster. Only 12 years left. Melody lied down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. Closing her eyes, she thought of her old friends. Hopefully they still remember her…

**Morning. Like 9 a.m. or something.**

Melody woke up from the not so lovely voice of her guard, Simon. Who was also a not so lovely person. He used to yell at her like she was deaf. Sadly, she wasn't. If she was she wouldn't have to hear his stupid voice every morning. She lazily opened one eye to see, as expected, Simon. He was one of those body builder… Hulk looking guys. Like he would eat little children for breakfast. Simon was that kind of guy.

"Get up! You're going to go to Arkham Asylum today!" He yelled at her. Again. Melody opened another eye. She lifted her head off of the pillow to get a better look at him. Yup, angry as usual. "Good morning to you too." She answered, being sarcastic as always. But with Simon, it was like trying to say something funny at a funeral. Not working. Melody got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes once more. Yawning loudly, she followed Simon to the bus which drove prisoners to Arkham Asylum. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold ground, but quickly shook it off. The other prisoners looked at her. Everyone had a cellmate. Everyone but her. Melody frowned at that sight.

When she sat down in the bus, she looked around. Outside, there was Commissioner Gordon. It looked like he brought a new criminal. Melody looked closer as her foot was being chained to another prisoner, who sat in front of her. That should keep them from escaping or killing anyone. But back to the criminal. Melody paid attention to every single movement of the strange person. He seemed to have green hair and he wore a purple coat. _Very strange_, she thought. It remembered her of a clown she saw in a circus. His name was Bubbles the clown. She would just call the new visitor Bubbles.

But before she could think of more, the bus started driving. Soon, she would be forgetting all of this and be in Arkham Asylum again.

**So… what did you think of the beginning? For me, it was rather long but it's probably the opposite. If you like the story, please review so I don't think it sucks. That would make me really happy. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: I changed my mind

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 2: I changed my mind…**

When Melody got out of the bus, she looked at Arkham Asylum once more. The first time they had brought her there she was 24. That was two years ago. She rolled her eyes, thinking that she was alone all the time except for 1 hour a week. Looking at the ground, she followed her guard into the building. The walls were pure white, which was, at least, a little bit different from the usual grey walls. And there was the therapy room. Her therapist was Doctor Crane. The other prisoners had told her some weird things about him but she just ignored that. That he would do experiments on his patients.

Melody entered the room, seeing… nobody. Well, except for a nurse. The black haired girl sat down on the couch in front of her and stared up at the nurse. "Doctor Crane will be here in a minute." She told Melody. She nodded slightly, and then stared at the ground again. Twiddling her thumbs, she sighed. He was late. Again. Melody began to think about this weird clown once more. She wondered what he had done to be put into jail. What could such a ridiculous looking person probably do that could be so bad? She couldn't think of anything.

"Good morning Melody. How are you feeling today?" A very familiar voice said. The girl looked up to see Doctor Crane. He was wearing some sort of business suit which made her a little bit jealous because she wore the same old orange thing since years. That reminded her of those 8 years she had spent in prison. "Same as always. Bored." She said, leaning back. He walked up to his desk and looked back at her. "Has something happened recently? What's on your mind?" He asked. And then, she remembered this weird person again. Bubbles. The name didn't really fit but what would she call him if not Bubbles?

"Well, there was something strange. A new prisoner arrived today. He looked weird. Green hair and a purple coat. He remembered me of a clown I saw in the circus when I was young." Melody looked around while she was talking.

"That's good, you remembered something from your past." Melody looked at him as he said that, surprised because she hadn't noticed it before. She has always been sad about slowly forgetting her childhood and now, she remembered something and didn't even notice it. Melody smiled happily. That was progress right?

**Back at the prison. About 11 a.m.**

When Simon brought her back inside, she tried to remember more. Maybe a birthday party. Did she have birthday parties? She knew that she liked chocolate cake so she must have had at least one birthday party. When was her birthday? She would ask a police officer sometime, she thought. Her feet touched the cold floor once more, sending shivers down her spine. Why didn't she have shoes? So many questions she couldn't answer because of the lack of memories. That was only her father's fault. She was here because of him.

Melody made her way back to her cell, step by step. She didn't want to be back in there. Locked up like an animal. She could see it from here. Her plain old… Wait a second. What was that in there? Melody rubbed her eyes to be sure it was no hallucination. But no. There was a man, sitting on _her_ bed. And to top it off, not just any man. It was that weirdo from two hours ago. This clown. Simon put her in her cell again and locked it behind her. Terrified by the person, she looked back to see no one who could help her if he would do something. Melody looked closer at the stranger in front of her. He had white makeup all over his face. Around his eyes, there was black paint. But the thing that caught her attention was his…. Smile. If you could call It a smile. The corners of his mouth were cut open and formed a constant smile which looked more frightening than anything else Melody had ever experienced. The scars were hidden with red lipstick which made him look like a clown. The most grotesque clown in the whole world. But what made her jump was the fact that he was looking at her the whole time and she hadn't noticed it. Melody calmed down a little… He wasn't _that_ scary right? She had to come up with at least something to say. She couldn't remain silent.

"…Hi." She said, a little insecure about this whole situation. She always wanted a cellmate but not that one. The clown just turned his head away from her, staring at the wall. _Oh, well fuck you too,_ she thought. Angry, she sat down next to him on her bed. He turned his head again so he was facing her. The scars and everything were even more frightening now, but Melody just ignored that bad feeling she gets when she does something stupid. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his move.

"What are you doing here?" He said. His voice was high- pitched but still manly. A strange thing. She tilted her head to the side. "That's my bed." She stated and pointed at the bed below her. The clown gave her an amused look. "And who says that?" The clown asked. Melody leaned back against the wall and gave him an annoyed look. "Me. You got a problem with that?" Melody was scared of him but she really didn't want to have him in the same bed. Not even in the same room. There even was another bed like 2 metres away. Goddammit he was annoying.

"…No." He said but didn't go away. She just accepted that. Melody would just kick him if he stayed.

"I'm Melody. Not really a pleasure to meet you.." She said. The clown smirked at that. "You can call me Joker." He said. Melody looked at him once more.

"You don't really look like a funny guy, Joker."

**Sooo.. I hope you liked the new chapter! I really appreciate the feedback from you guys and if you like it, I'll keep writing! I got the idea for Melody from a German game called "Edna's and Harvey's breakout". That's what it's called in English I think. I really enjoy to write this story, and I hope you enjoy reading. I will add new characters but I need one character from you! Yes you! Whoever is reading this and wants to be in the story, I still need a name and a personality for one character and could use some help!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Damaged, just like me

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 3: Damaged, just like me.**

"Are you telling me… I'm too serious?" He spat out the last word. His expression had changed from amused to slightly angry. Melody didn't understand that question. It didn't make any sense to her so she tried to figure out what to say next.

"No… You just don't look like those clowns you see in the circus, who are all happy and funny. You seem more like one of those you see in horror movies. Although the ones who are happy scare me more than the other ones." Melody stared at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with that weirdo. The ceiling was fine anyways… But there was something which made her look down again. Awkward Silence. When her eyes left the grey ceiling, the first thing she saw was him looking a little… distracted. Like he was thinking of something completely different.

"Would you like to know how I got these scars?" He asked, licking his lips. Okay, changing the subject. Melody thought about that for a moment. She hadn't heard a good story in years. So why not.

"If you tell me the real story." She said. The Joker looked surprised. Melody knew that people used to lie to her all the time. And she didn't want that anymore. So now, she would always ask for the real story to avoid that. She wasn't interested in fairy tales at all. Melody watched him as he thought about that. Had he told her a made up story before? Did he know her? No.

"Alright." He started. "When I was seven years old, my brother was hit by a car while he was playing outside. He died right there. That was when my mother began to take drugs and started smoking again, which wasn't good for her health. And a few years later, she died too. Back then, I was very… depressed and I wasn't even sure if I could continue like this. There was only my father left, who would go out every day and came back very late and drunk all the time. And when he was drunk he beat me up." He said, staring at the ground, looking like he had never told anyone before.

Melody remembered her father, who was like this too. She remembered all the pain and the sadness, and she really felt sorry for this.. Joker guy.

No, she would still call him Bubbles.

"So…" He continued. "One night, he goes off crazier than usual. He gets the kitchen knife and tries to kill me but I was faster. I locked myself inside my room for the rest of the night and the next day. Then I realize, I can't go on like this. And well, I try to kill myself by hanging me. But it doesn't work, somehow. The next thing I remember is Arkham Asylum. Me being locked up and put into a strait jacket. Some days, it was all okay. My father wasn't there and I was kinda save. But after the first week, I was on my way to the cafeteria to get lunch, there was this crazy dude who heard about me. He told me that suicide wasn't right, ya' know like I was some kind of criminal, and then he tells me I should smile more. And he gets a knife and pins me to the ground. And he's like all muscles so I can't do anything. So, he puts the knife in my mouth, asking 'Why so serious?' and starts cutting. I scream but I realize this just makes it worse so I try to stop, but I just can't." He lets out a sigh and looks at Melody. "And when it was all over, I look like this." He finished his story, pointing at his scars.

Melody felt the urge to give him a hug but she stopped herself and just nodded. _Bubbles the very depressed and suicidal clown, _she thought. This wasn't a good name for a kids show at all.

**I'm sorry that it is over again, but on Saturday, I'm traveling to Thailand! And I've got no internet there. I will try to update as often as I can so you won't have to wait 3 weeks until you get a new chapter. But I really can't do anything in the first week because we're at Koh Chang and there is nothing. And when I say nothing I mean no internet at all. I can try in week number 2, because we will hopefully have internet at this big hotel thingy. You remember that big building in Hangover 2? They were on the roof and there was this restaurant and they wanted to get Teddy, but this guy doesn't have Teddy and then there's this helicopter and the police, trying to catch Chow. You know? No? Well, anyways I'm gonna be there for two weeks. But don't worry, I will try!**

**Peace guys,**

**Melanie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't forget to smile!

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 4: Don't forget to smile!**

The Joker looked at Melody once more, this time, smiling. Not a happy, but a sadistic one. Like he would kill her any moment, which didn't make her feel any safer. "Now, I see the funny side." He said. "Now I'm always smiling." _The funny side?, _she thought. Melody couldn't understand how a constant smile could be funny. But she didn't understand a lot of things, like tattoos or piercings. Maybe it was something like that. It would at least make sense to her.

"Did something happen in Gotham?" Melody asked. The Joker didn't know what she was talking about. He gave her a confused look. She thought for a moment, then began to speak again. "You know, I was here for eight years. I don't have any clue what has happened during this time." She said. Melody always planned on escaping from here, but she had no idea how she could do that. And with Simon, it was impossible anyways.

"Do you know about the Batman?" He said, his voice sounding a little bit darker this time. Melody shook her head. She never heard about anything like this. The Batman… To her, that sounded like a guy in a bat costume. Like a Zubat from Pokemon. That thought made her giggle a little. She didn't like that Pokemon. Not one bit. There were millions of them but they were completely useless. Imagine an adult man wearing a Zubat costume…

"No.." She answered, still thinking about the Zubat. But she forgot that when the Joker began to laugh hysterically, scaring her a little bit. When he stopped laughing, Melody just sat there, frozen, so he started talking again. "There's a guy, running around catching all the criminals of Gotham, in his bat costume." He was being cut off by Melody. "Does it look ridiculous?" She asked. The Joker thought about that for a moment. "Yes." He said. Melody smiled. She liked having company. It was much better than talking to herself all the time. That was actually quite boring because she already knew all the jokes she could tell.

"And nobody knows who he is." The Joker said. Melody giggled. "I wouldn't want anyone to know who I am if I was running around in a bat costume either." As she said that, the Joker began to smile. She liked that smile. It was not a creepy or insane one, it was actually nice. She liked _him_. She had found a friend. The first person she could talk to since eight years. It was a good feeling.

"Bed time!" A raspy voice said from outside. The Joker made his way to his bed and laid down. Melody just pulled the blanket over her and stared at the ceiling, not being tired at all. And she remained like this, silent, waiting for the next morning.

After about two hours, the Joker noticed that she wasn't asleep either. He looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. She looked like a robot when she couldn't sleep. Not moving at all, staring at the same spot of the ceiling for hours. A very creepy thing if you thought about it.

"Doll, have you ever thought of getting out of here?" The Joker asked her. Melody was a little shocked to hear his voice after two hours of silence. She actually thought that he was already sleeping. The girl looked outside the cell, where her guard, Simon, was standing. "Did you see this guy? He's basically the Hulk. You just can't get past him." She whispered, pointing at her guard. There was no way to break out when he was working. And he was working like… 25 hours per day. _And_ he was always standing in front of her cell. If she would try to break out, he could probably eat her.

"Do you have any kind of weapon in here? A knife or something?" He asked. Melody didn't have something like that. All she had were her drawings and a few pencils. Nobody could use that as a weapon. But, well, she could try. Melody stood up from and started to grab a few pencils from under the bed. When she held up some pens, the Joker smiled.

"Does that help?" She whispered. The Joker nodded. He remembered the encounter with Gambol and how he killed one of those guards with his 'magic trick'. He could try that on Simon too. If it worked was a completely different thing, of course. But he liked that idea. He took one of the pens and stood up from his bed. Melody watched him, curious what he would do with this pencil.

"You wanna see a magic trick?" He asked, still whispering. She nodded, getting excited about the idea of breaking out. The Joker smiled, slowly approaching their guard. When he reached him, he told him he needed help with something. Simon turned around for a moment, which was enough time for the clown to ram the pencil into Simon's eye like it was a dagger. Blood started streaming out of his eye and he fell to the ground, dead. Melody was terrified by that sight but tried to keep calm. She distracted herself by thinking of ponies and flowers and rainbows… But then, there was this dead guy with the pencil in his eye, lying outside her cell!

The Joker started searching for the keys and a gun, which he found only second later. He quickly opened the iron door and spun around to grab Melody's hand, pulling her outside the cell. He looked around for something like an emergency exit, and luckily, he found one. Running as fast as he could, he held her close to him which wasn't easy because she wasn't used to this. Every time her feet touched the ground she could hear more guards approaching the Joker and her. What she heard next, was him, shooting all of them. And his laugh, which made her overthink everything again. When he opened the emergency exit, she began to regret it a little bit.

_Was this really a good idea?_

**Hey guys! Melanie here with the last chapter for this week and next week too.**

**I actually think the 'Getting to know each other' part was over a little bit too fast but I just couldn't think of more stuff they could talk about. But I bet you will like chapter 6! I'm really looking forward to write that part because it's going to be so much fun! With the new OC and… I still need a male one. Crap. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit… and, yeah. See you guys next week!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for a change**

**Chapter 5: We didn't think this through, did we?**

The Joker and Melody made their way through the guards and dogs, even though the girl was bitten by them. Often. After the cops had lost their trail, Melody was just a panting mess. Even though she was really thin, she didn't do sports at all. She just had an eating disorder. So she would be exhausted after just a few metres of running all the time.

"Where are we going?" Melanie asked, looking back to make sure that no one was chasing them. Just as he wanted to answer her, he noticed that, after Batman had caught him, he put all of the people who _could_ help him in prison too.

"I don't know." He said. Melody stopped running, stopping him too.

"So you don't even know where we are going right now?!" She nearly screamed at him, but remembered the cops chasing them. They were now out on the streets. The Joker grabbed her arm once more, trying to get her to follow him but failing. Melody crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for his answer. The Joker looked back at her, realizing she would just stand there if he wouldn't give her an answer. He tilted his head to the side.

"Do I really look like a guy with a plan?" He said, not really expecting an answer. Melody rolled her eyes. She looked around, searching for any sign, where she was right now. But while she was looking around, she noticed all the buildings, all the people and the lights. Everything she had missed when she was in prison. She never thought about outside, to her, that was just a memory. But it was beautiful. It was amazing to be free.

"Good that I got a plan. Just follow _me_ for now." The girl said, pointing at herself with her thumb. She looked at a sign which said where she was. The location she was planning to visit was about 5 miles away. They could make it. Melody started walking, but she didn't hear any footsteps behind her. When she looked back, she saw the Joker, still standing there.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She said, smiling at him. He shrugged, not really thinking that she knew what she was doing, and started following her. While the girl was walking, she noticed that she was still wearing that orange jumpsuit. She saw a few police officers approaching them. She quickly pulled the Joker in a dark corner, where no one could see them.

"Where are we, I can't see shit." The Joker said. Melody put her hand in front of his mouth, silencing him. She watched the police officers walk by, trying not to make any noise at all. When the cops were gone, she left the dark corner again and started walking where she wanted to go.

"What was that all about?" She heard him say. Melody didn't even bother to turn around.

"Police officers n' stuff. I don't want to be in jail again, I just broke out." She said, watching other people on the streets. She wondered if they could make it. If they got caught by the police it would be over for sure.

**Hey! Melanie here again with some news for you! I managed to… oh my god a cat! It's so adorable *Goes outside***

***Comes back* What was I going to say? Yeah, right. I'm now on Koh Chang … Two cats oh my god!**

…**.Sorry. Saturday was really annoying. First I drove from Vienna to München in Germany, that took me 5 hours. Then I had to fly to Bangkok and that took me another 12 hours. Then I had to drive 4 hours to get my boat and 2 more hours to get to my bungalow. It was **_**hell. **_**I'm in my bungalow right now and there are cats outside and they're really adorable and every time I see them I just stop what I'm doing and go outside and pet them. Anyways, this was a reaaally short chapter but I hope you forgive me because I will write the next one right now so you'll get it in about 2 hours or something because.. oh a kitten! **

**Yes… because of that. The female OC is going to appear next chapter so.. see ya' then!**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: I love reunions!

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 6: I ****love reunions!**

_**Time skip of 1 hour SWOOSH**_

Melody and the Joker just arrived at the edge of a forest. Gotham was about 20 minutes away from here, no one would expect them there. It was now 10 p.m. Melody hoped that who she wanted to visit was still awake.She looked around and saw what she had expected, a small house at the end of the road. The lights were still on, so there was a good chance that someone was in there. She slowly made her way to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

When the door opened, it was only a little bit. "Wh.. Who's there?" A quiet voice came from inside. Melody smiled as she recognized that voice. She had hoped that she still lived here. "It's me, Melody.. Do you remember..?" Melody said, trying not to sound nervous. The door opened completely and inside the house, there was a girl. She was about 21 years old and had black hair. She wore big glasses and a blue pyjama.

"Melody? Is that really you?" She said, rubbing her eyes and looking at Melody closer. Realizing that it was really her, she pulled her in for a hug. "I.. I thought you were in prison, how did you get out?" She asked Melody. But before she could answer, the other girl let go of her and stepped in front of the Joker. "And who's this guy?" She asked, looking closer at the strange man. The Joker was about to say something, but Melody stopped him. "That's the Joker… aaand" she continued, stepping in front of her. "He isn't as creepy as he looks. Most times." Melody said, smiling.

"And this is Navera!" Melody told the Joker, trying not to sound nervous, but failing once more. Navera was still not sure about trusting this guy. He looked weird. Like he wanted to kill her.

"Can we.. uh.. maybe come inside?" Melody asked. Navera thought about it, then nodded. They went inside Navera's house, Melody not really being sure about this whole thing, but just accepting it. She wondered if Navera and the Joker would get along. Navera made her way to the kitchen which was not far away. "I'll make some tea.. Melody, could you help me here for a second?" Navera called from the kitchen. Melody went after her, leaving the Joker in the living room.

As the girl walked into the kitchen, Navera looked at her like she'd gone crazy. How could she trust this guy? He was probably a complete psychopath or a serial killer. Or both. Navera closed the door behind Melody so the Joker couldn't hear them.

"Where did you meet this guy?! Who is he?!" Navera whispered, her voice sounding not calm at all. Melody waited a little before she answered, so she would calm down. During this time, she took a kettle from the counter and went to the sink. She turned on the hot water and waited for it to become hot. Then she began to speak again.

"I met him in prison. He was my cellmate. Aaaand he got me out of there too. He didn't tell me his real name. But I guess that he's going to tell me sometime." Melody said while filling some hot water into the kettle. She turned off the water and made her way back to the counter. The girl put the kettle down and began to search for the tea.

"So…" Navera said. "He's alright?" The younger girl opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a bag of tea. She closed it and handed it to Melody.

"Yes, well he can be creepy sometimes but he's nice." Melody said while putting the bag of tea in the now cooking water. Navera nodded. She grabbed some cups from another cupboard and put them on the counter.

"I guess you wanna stay here for some time?" Navera asked, grabbing the kettle and pouring the tea into three cups. Then she put the empty kettle away and looked at Melody, waiting for an answer.

"Would that be okay?" Melody asked, eyes full of hope. Navera nodded and smiled. She liked the idea of spending some time with her old friend, even though that meant she would let a complete stranger live in her house. But if Melody trusted him, it was alright, she supposed. Melody smiled and repeated 'Thank you' over and over again. Navera grabbed two cups and signalized that they should go outside again. Melody gladly opened the door and grabbed the last cup of tea. They carried them outside, into the living room, and put them on the table in front of the couch, where the Joker was waiting already. Melody and Navera sat down on the other side of the couch.

"So, as long as we don't know where to go.. We're gonna stay here." Melody told the Joker. It took a moment for him to realize, then he said: "That's a joke, right?" A muttered and sarcastic 'Oh well thank you…' could be heard from Navera.

"Do you have a better plan?" Melody said, raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head, quite annoyed by this situation. He wouldn't like to spend probably a week with two girls. That would be a long week. Navera drank the last drop of her tea and stood up. Pointing to a dark room she said: „That's the guest room. I only have one so someone's going to sleep on the couch." She looked straight at the Joker, silently telling him that he's going to be that 'someone'.

"I volunteer." Melody raised her hand and giggled, making Navera look surprised. The Joker shrugged and made his way to the guest room.

"But!" Melody pointed out. "You'll have to take that makeup off!"

**Soooohohohooo, I am in the better hotel with the better Wi-fi! wouldn't let me update for days but now I'm done, fanfiction let's me update and goddamn Thai food doesn't like me! My stomach huuuuuuuuurts!**

**So, bye bye friends! This was the female OC, hope you like her!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

**Heyya****! I am still in Thailand. And I'm ill. So I can write stuff now! I hope you like this story, if you do, leave a review and tell me what you liked or what I could do to make the story better. So, here we go again!**

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected… **

"_Take that Makeup off."_ Melody demanded. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for him to give an answer. He froze for a moment, then turned back at her. She kept looking at him, his cold eyes meeting hers.

"Excuse me?" He said with his high pitched voice, obviously not willing to take the Makeup off. She stepped closer to him, not looking away from him.

"You heard me." She said, pointing to the bathroom. The Joker smirked, she really wasn't afraid of anything. And she knew he could hurt her. He nodded.

"Whatever you say." He said, sounding a little bit sarcastic and leaning closer to her. He quickly spun around, heading to the bathroom. Melody sighed when she heard him close the door behind him. A slight giggle escaped Navera's lips.

"You think he's going to take the makeup off?" She asked, smiling at the older girl. Melody nodded. From what she could tell, she knew that this guy was more of the sadistic honest one. If he wasn't going to wash that makeup off of him, he would have said it. He would have laughed at them for even _trying _to convince him to do so. Melody thought he was that sort of guy. A clown.

She sat back down on the couch resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Navera sat next to her, grabbed the remote of her TV and turned it on. The first flickering screen quickly changed to a game of football which Navera didn't like at all. She changed the channel, looking through the many TV programs. Most of it was news or sports, which, to her, were boring as hell. She kept changing the channel until she came across a TV Show called Supernatural. Lazily placing the remote on the table, Navera sat back on the couch and relaxed for the first time this evening. As the TV was running in front of the two girls Melody nearly fell asleep. Her eyelids had become heavy from the lack of sleep from the night. It was now nearly 4 a.m. Good thing that Navera never went to bed early. Or late. More like in the early morning.

When Melody's eyes closed slowly, they snapped open a second after it. Startled, she looked down on her lap, where a cat was sitting. It was a small Persian cat with grey fur. It had a lion cut which made him look like… well, a lion. The girl began petting the kitten, which instantly started to purr and made itself comfortable on Melody's lap. The kitten started tapping and scratching the girl's pants, probably wondering who the stranger was. Melody smiled at that. She looked back at Navera, who's gaze was on the TV, not moving away.

"May I ask who that is?" Melody asked with a slight smile on her lips, causing Navera to blink and turn to her. She looked down on the kitten, licking her lips, what Melody remembered to be a habit of her.

"That's just Max, got him since a few months. 5 I think. Hm, interesting, normally he scratches strangers." Navera said while changing position to make herself a little bit more comfortable. Melody nodded, looking down at the little ball of fur again. And when she looked down, for one second, everything was like it had been 8 years ago. This one second, she forgot all those horrible years in prison. But that one second got interrupted by the sound of a door that was slammed shut, making the kitten on Melody's lap jump down and hide under the table in front of the couch. Melody looked where the noise came from, finding Navera looking there too. And what she saw was quite a surprise.

Standing in the hallway was a tall, blond haired man with beautiful brown eyes and those oh so familiar scars. Melody tried to form a sentence in her head but was unable to think of anything that made sense. Her mind had gone all wibbly wobbly. How could this psycho in clown makeup be attractive..? She stared at him with wide eyes, noticing that he had said something. She lightly shook her head, trying to focus again.

"There are some clothes from my ex-boyfriend in the closet… they should fit.." Navera said, obviously pretty shocked by his appearance too. He nodded and closed the door to the guests room behind him. Melody needed a moment before she could think again.

"Duuude, did you see him?!" Navera whispered in shock. Melody nodded and looked if the door was really closed so he didn't hear anything. She mouthed a 'didn't expect that at all' which Navera understood and began to talk again.

"Shiz, he's hot!" She whispered. "He wasn't supposed to be hot _at all. _He is a psycho! Psychos aren't hot!_" _Navera continued. Melody gave a quick laugh.

"I think you don't watch enough television."

_**Growing up is when you stop being scared of villains and start wanting to have sex with them.**_

**So… Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I feel very excited about the next ones because the Joker is going to stay with the two girls for a while…. **

**That could be interesting mwihihihi *cough* *cough* crap…**


	8. Chapter 8: I remember these

**I'm ****finally back in Austria! Actually I'm in Munich. At the moment I'm in my father's car and he's driving us back to Austria. Yes, that's good.**

**Enjoooyyy…**

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 8: I remember these.**

The next morning, Melody woke up like she always did in prison, way too early. But she never noticed that, because in there, it felt like there was no time. When she was tired, she would go to sleep, and a few hours later, she would wake up. It was simple. Half asleep, Melody looked at the blinking red numbers on the digital clock next to the TV, which showed that it was 5 a.m. She sat up and shook her arm a little bit because she'd been lying on it for the whole night, which wasn't long. When she could feel her arm again, she rubbed her eyes with the palms of both of her hands. She noticed that she had been sleeping only for one hour, which was quite a small amount of sleep, even for her. But when she was up, she was. Melody lazily threw the blanket which Navera gave her, off of her. It barely landed on the couch, but Melody didn't really care at the moment.

She set a foot on the rug which was on the floor, which was really warm, thinking of the stone floor in prison. And… now that the sun was rising she noticed how Navera's house looked. Her furniture was completely black and white, a white couch with little black table next to it, on them white bowls for… Melody didn't really know. Peanuts or chips probably. In front of the sofa was a slightly longer black table on which the TV remote was lying. And in front of it, the TV. The rug had a chess like pattern with black and white squares, which in Melody's opinion was pretty awesome. The walls were also white and the floor was made out of wood which was coloured black. Behind the couch was a bookshelf with a lot of books in it. Melody decided to read some of them while the others were sleeping.

Melody made her way to the bookshelf, running her fingers along the wall and then the books. She read the titles of the books, she knew a lot of them already. Actually all of them. But what caught her attention was the Harry Potter book, Chamber of Secrets. It was her favourite one, she liked the idea of talking to snakes. Melody knew everything about those books. Every little detail. It made her happy because… well, she remembered. Some of those memories she liked. Her favourite characters had always been Voldemort and Snape. To her, Voldemort and Snape were more complex than the others. But most of the people just watched the movies, well, people she knew didn't read at all. But that's a different story.

She grabbed the book and sat back down on the couch. Opening it, she admired the barely touched pages, which looked like this because Navera really knew how to treat books, not like other people who just threw them into some corner after reading. And with that, she began to read.

About three hours later, she was done with half of the book. She put it aside to look at the clock, oh nope, it was five hours later. 10 a.m. Moments later, she heard footsteps coming from another room. She tilted her head to look who it was, but the following noises explained quite a lot. She heard a cat, Max, crying out and then running into Navera's bedroom, followed by the sound of a cursing Joker who had stepped on Max' tail and fell down. Melody giggled.

"Damn cat…" The Joker murmured, his voice sounding deeper than before, damn that voice. He stood up, still angry at the little kitten, and walked into the living room, where Melody was sitting with the Harry Potter book.

"Good morning." Melody said a little bit sarcastic. He sighed and sat down next to her, what made her really, really, reeaaally uncomfortable. Melody sat up immediately.

"I.. think I'll go wake Navera.." She said while leaving the room. Melody hurried while walking down a hallway, straight into Navera's room. She practically kicked the door open and slammed it shut after she got in. Navera nearly fell from her bed and Max, who ran in after the Joker stepped on him, was even more scared than before.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Navera murmured as she tried to understand what just happened. Melody casually walked up to her and sat down on her bed next to her.

"I'm scared of… people. When I'm alone in a room with them, you know?" Melody said, pointing to the door.

"And what's the difference between me and him?" Navera asked.

"You're not people. You're Navera." Melody said, smiling at her own sentence.

"Oh well thank you…" Navera said sarcastically. Stood up again.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not.." Navera answered, pulled the blanket off of her and walked out of the room with Melody, into the kitchen. Melody randomly started to search for stuff in the many cupboards and drawers. When the black haired girl opened the fridge Navera asked:

"What are you searching for..?" Melody thought a little bit about that.

"Fish fingers and Custard?" She said and giggled.

"No.. actually just something for breakfast. " She pulled out some eggs and handed them to Navera.

"Do something delicious with these eggs." She said while getting some bacon. Navera nodded and pulled out a frying pan of a nearby cupboard. She put it on the stove to heat it and.. well, turned on the heat. Melody grabbed another frying pan and put bacon inside of it. She put them down next to the other pan. While the bacon was cooking, Navera cracked the eggs. She casually stirred them around in the pan when Melody walked by.

"Do something more delicious with these eggs.. I don't.." Melody immediately began to slice up the bacon up that was left and practically threw them into the frying pan.

"I don't really know if it's more delicious now but I tried." She shrugged. Melody went to the other side of the kitchen and opened a cupboard, where the Tea bags were. She grabbed one, she didn't really care what kind of tea, and put it on the counter. Then she filled the kettle from last night with hot water and waited until it was boiling.

"Are the eggs delicious yet?" Melody asked, throwing the tea bag high up in the air and catching it again. Navera stirred them around a bit.

"I think so.." She said.

"Don't think, woman!" Melody playfully said. When she saw that the water was boiling, she put the tea bag inside of it, waited a few moments and then poured the tea into three cups.

"Delicious yet?" She asked once again.

"Yes." Navera answered. She turned off the heat and put both, bacon and eggs on three plates she grabbed from a drawer next to her. Melanie let out a small laugh.

"…I'm not even hungry actually."

"And I don't like eggs."

**Soo… I needed some time for this chapter :P I kinda had a blockade or whatever you would like to call it. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Who understood the reference I put in there? Raise your hands? Not.. not the right one though, that would be kinda…**

**Alright, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: There's a reason

**So… I will be writing one more chapter…**** then I'm at the Gamescom for a week… Then another chapter. + This one**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 9: There's a reason.**

In the evening, when Navera was already asleep, Melody actually had planned to go to sleep too. But she decided that she would watch some TV instead. Thinking of that, she never knew who the tenth or.. now eleventh doctor was. She would want to find out. With the remote in her hand, she began zapping through random channels, searching for Doctor Who. She knew it was nearly impossible to find a TV show just by searching for it at a random time. But she didn't care. It was better than sleeping, then waking up and talking to people again. Her big blue eyes stared at the rather large TV in front of her. Talk shows, news and even a few TV series she liked appeared and disappeared again and again. But her interest in those were rather small. Well… until she came across a news report.

Melody stared at the TV screen in surprise as she recognized someone. _A man, about 5'7 tall-_

"Wow, he's shorter than me." She murmured.

_..short black hair, glasses. Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow. _Melody listened, as the reporter was talking. _Sells drugs which are highly dangerous for the human brain_… So those prisoners.. They did tell the truth. Melody quickly turned off the TV. She couldn't take it anymore, the only person she'd been talking to for 7 years was nothing but a liar.

"Fuck all of this…" She whispered, leaning back on the couch. The girl closed her eyes, rethinking the last years a little bit. Jonathan Crane has been her best friend, every Saturday she would visit him, talk to him. And he knew she was fine, she wasn't crazy or anything like that, he also knew that she hated that damn prison so he wrote down stuff that made people believe she was at least a little bit insane. Not enough to put her on medication, even though she would have liked that, would have eased her pain, but anyways, she was happy to be somewhere else for at least an hour or two. That time, she noticed that people talked about him, exactly what the reporter was saying. She didn't believe that, he was always so nice… it was not possible… But it was…

"Something wrong?" She suddenly heard a voice say. Opening her eyes again, she saw the Joker sitting next to her. Melody sat completely still, unable to say something. For what seemed like a minute, there was silence. Where did he come from? How was he able to sneak up on her like that? But now was not the time to worry about these things. What was he saying? She tried to remember.

"No." Melody finally said. "What do you know about Jonathan Crane?" She asked, slightly sad about what she had heard. All of that hurt.

"Not much. He works on some kind of… poison that makes your greatest fears come true." He answered.

"So that's why he didn't put me on medication…" She whispered to herself. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. The Joker looked at her in shock for a few seconds.

"Didn't put you on medication? You mean that guy was your psychiatrist and you're still sane?" He laughed slightly, knowing what he did to his patients. He looked over at her, noticing… blood on her left arms, colouring her white shirt red. It was just a small amount of blood but still.

"Whoa, what's that…?" He asked, pointing at the blood stain on her left sleeve. She looked down at herself in surprise, but just for a second. She didn't show any emotion, she just put her right hand over the wound.

"It happens. People at the prison weren't exactly nice. Some fresh scars, some old ones. Some even from my childhood, who knows, I stopped counting." Melody stated bluntly, pressing her hand on the bleeding scar. The Joker looked at her closer, now he noticed it. A few scars, they could only be seen at her neck, where the shirt stopped, and a few on her hands too, but he was sure that there were more.

"How-"

"I don't even know your name." She said, changing the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She smiled at him, hoping that he would tell her. The Joker hesitated for a while, but she had been so nice, she was the first one who hadn't called him a freak. If anyone deserved to know, it was her.

"Jack.. My name is Jack." He said, smiling.

"That's a beautiful name." Melody said. He had finally told her his name! This was awesome. It was like… Finding out the Doctors name. No, not that awesome, but still awesome.

**~~~~Later~~~~**

After Jack had gone to sleep, Melody was sitting in the living room alone, again. The moonlight shining through the windows, she could see everything clearly. She pulled the blanket over her, the windows were open and the cold air made her feel freezing cold. She definitely had to close the windows. Melody stood up from the couch, holding the blanket tight so it wouldn't fall down. The window was not far away so she just needed a few steps and then lazily shut it. Walking back to the couch, she noticed a laptop on the small table in front of the TV. Navera had given it to her if she got bored. She preferred books… but the internet was quite amusing too. Sitting down, she grabbed the laptop and placed it on her lap. She gently opened it and pushed a little silver rectangle button to turn it on. A small blue light began to shine, which showed that the laptop was turned on, and the screen lit up. She instantly opened Google Chrome and began to search. Typing: Joker, and clicking on the first link.

_The Joker is a highly dangerous terrorist and murderer in Gotham City. _

Melody scrolled down, only to find a countless number of crimes. She began to search again. This time for the original Joker playing card. She wanted to find out more. Was there a deeper meaning to all of that? It would be interesting for sure.

_The Joker, playing card. The Joker is a unique playing card found in most modern card decks, as an addition to the standard 52 cards of four suits. _

"So… Playing cards, huh?" Melody murmured to herself, searching for more. The girl looked through a bunch of pictures. Then she admired the Wikipedia page. All of those cards had a deeper meaning. They had names and everything.

"Playing cards… What would fit me? A queen? No, I'm not much of a queen." She whispered, scrolling down.

"An Ace? Sounds good. The Ace of hearts? No, too emotional. The Ace of Diamonds… No, I don't like jewellery. The Ace of clubs seems to be fitting… But wait a second." She murmured.

"The Ace of Spades, also known as Spadille, is the highest card. Also known as 'Death Card'". Melody smiled. The Death Card. The Ace of Spades. That could be her. She could actually be the Ace of Spades.

Melody closed the laptop. She liked the idea of "The Ace of Spades". Putting the laptop aside, she made herself comfortable on the couch. Her blue eyes closed and she pulled the blanket over her shoulder because it was still quite cold. She was already falling asleep, but slightly jumped when she heard a door open and close.

Before she could even react to anything that happened at the moment, the lights were turned on and she heard a familiar voice.

"Navera? I'm back!" A high, but still masculine voice yelled. Melody instantly sat up, looking at the stranger. Who actually wasn't a stranger at all.

The man at the door was Dylan Mills, apparently Navera's boyfriend. Melody had introduced them to each other, one year before…. The incident. He had short blonde hair and hazel eyes, and was shorter than Melody.

"Melody? I thought you were gone." He said, slightly confused. And then, too many things happened. Jack entered the room, making sure that Melody was alright, right after him, Navera.

"Navera, who is that man?" He asked, looking really angry. Melody sighed.

"Calm the fuck down Darth Vader, he's my friend, I brought him here and we're just staying here for a while." Melody stated calmly. Dylan looked at her, confused and with a 'Wtf' expression.

"Did you just call me Darth Vader..?" Dylan had always been a huge Star Wars fan, and he had Asthma, so it fit.

"Yes and I would do it again." Melody smiled at him. "It's good to see you again."

"So… Could someone please explain this to me?"

**Alrighty then. Chapter over, you can all go home now… No, umm, because you waited for this chapter slightly longer than for the other ones, there is a quiz for you. It's at **

**And if fanfiction deleted that website name then here it is again, just remove the spaces:**

** Quotev . c o m**

**Is it there? Is it?**

**Well anyways, my account is called CreepypastaGirl and the quiz is about you!**

**Yes, you. Which character would you be in one of my not so awesome stories? Would you be Melody? Or maybe someone else…?**

**Find out. Quotev . c o m **

**CreepypastaGirl – Your life in Gotham**


	10. Chapter 10: Shut up Dylan

**Alright, tomorrow, I'm going to go to Germany for 4 days. Tomorrow… Midnight. But you'll get your chapter, don't worry. Here it is, Dylan is a douchebag. I don't like him. Sorry, had to say that. **

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 10: Shut up Dylan.**

After a night full of explanations, Melody eventually got tired and told everyone to go the fuck to sleep or else she would have to murder Dylan. The next morning she woke up really early, again. Melody pulled the blanket off of her once again, noticing that the bloodstain on her white shirt had dried while she was sleeping. She lazily stroked away a strand of hair which had fallen into her face and sat up, setting her feet onto the ground. And as always, she rubbed her eyes, this time with the back of her right hand to see properly. The sun was already rising, which meant she had been sleeping longer than last time. The orange- yellowish light lit up part of the living room, being reflected by the TV. Melody looked around, surprised to see Navera sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop. She was clicking around with her black mouse and staring at the screen through her glasses.

"Umm… Good morning?" Melody muttered sleepily. Navera looked up from the computer screen to see that the older girl was already awake. She lazily muttered something that sounded like a 'good morning' and told Melody to sit down next to her with one swift gesture of her hand. Melody stood up from the couch and sat down next to Navera, who turned the laptop around a little bit so Melody could see it too. It was an article in the newspaper.

"Who is Bane?" Melody asked, looking at the photo of some guy with a weird mask. Navera shrugged her shoulders.

"Why are you showing me this?" Melody asked again, but Navera just shrugged.

"And… why is he destroying the city? And why the hell don't we know that?!" She raised her voice, slightly surprised by the following pictures of the destroyed Gotham. Melody ran a hand through her short black hair.

"Damn…" She muttered under her breath. How didn't they notice that Gotham was being destroyed by some guy named Bane? But that didn't matter at the moment. They had to get out of there.

"Are we getting out of here?" Melody asked after some time had passed. Navera shook her head, looking down.

"No. If we try to escape we would only get killed." Navera muttered. Melody nodded, she wouldn't risk getting her friends, and Dylan, killed by some random people only because she was worried because of Bane. How didn't she know about that? The Joker was in many prisons before he met her so there was a chance that he didn't know it either, but even if they were in jail while it happened, why had no one told them? Or were those people working for Bane? _Who knows, _Melody thought.

That moment, Dylan came into the room with a mug of coffee, wondering why he had woken up so early. Of course, Melody ignored him, knowing if she spoke to him he'd say something stupid. On the outside, Melody was the calmest person on the whole world. When she was little, she didn't care about anything. She was insulted, fine, your opinion. When somebody punched her, didn't even hurt. When somebody laughed at her, not my problem. That was necessary back then, if she wouldn't want to end up in the news with the sentence "And the girls corpse was found by her parents on the next day."

But now she was freaking out. On the inside, she really wanted to get out of town. If not, they would get killed. They were at the end of the city, near a small forest. No one would see them. But where would they go?

"What are you doing?" Dylan suddenly appeared behind them, looking at the computer screen. Surprised and annoyed, Melody shoved him at least 2 meters away from them.

"Back off you piece of-"

"Cake." Dylan corrected her before she even finished her sentence. Then he smiled at her with that shit eating grin he had. Oh it was so hard no to punch him in the face right now.

"Rude." She murmured and sat back down. "We have to get the fuck out of town. Some guy named Bane is starting a…. let's call it revolution. And we sure as hell don't want to be in it." She continued, lazily pointing at the bald guy with the mask with her pinkie finger, don't ask why she's pointing at something with her pinkie, it's just a habit (I have) she has.

"Let me see that.." Dylan said, looking down on the small black laptop. His eyes widened while he was reading and he nodded.

"Navera, get your stuff, we're leaving." He said, being really, really serious. Navera nodded and was about to stand up when she noticed something.

"What about the books?" She said, then paused. "And Melody and the Joker?" She added.

"They're coming with us, of course." He said without hesitation. Melody practically jumped off the chair and ran through the hallway in which the guest room and Navera's room were. She nearly kicked the door open, but on the other side… She wouldn't want to be rude, so she quietly opened the door to the guest room. She nearly let out an 'Awwww' when she found Jack still asleep. He looked so cute, almost peaceful. Well, while he was asleep. Melody tiptoed to the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of him so they were face to face.

"Umm.. Good morning..?" She murmured, trying to wake him but unsure of what to say. He buried his head deeper in his pillow, avoiding her.

"Jack.." She continued. "You have to wake up.." She said, thinking she would explain it later. He only answered with a grunt. Well, it was 5 a.m. after all. Melody gently grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly, sighing. His reply was what sounded like a muffled 'Go away I'm sleeping', but she didn't really care, she was annoyed and worried about the goddamn city and if they would get out of there alive. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Jack wake the fuck up we're leaving town because it's being attacked by some freakin' bald guy and I don't want to leave you here." She stated bluntly. Jack made an attempt to lift his head from the pillow to talk to her properly, but just turned his head slightly, so he could see her.

"What?" He asked, confused. Melody smiled, she had woken him up at least.

"I'll explain later. Get dressed, we're leaving." She said as she got up and left the room.

"….What?"

**Soooooooo, here we have Chapter 10. I'm back from the Gamescom, which is like the Comic Con, but for games. I took pictures with a guy in an Iron Man suit, which was awesome by the way, and I saw my idol, Erik Range, or Gronkh, the most famous german youtuber. Actually he's just my german idol. There are better ones in other lands. And I still haven't finished the first chapter of my James Bond story, geez. But you will get it today. Hopefully.**

**And for the next chapter, I'll just say:**

**Death or Exile?**


	11. Chapter 11: Old memories

**Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating.**

**I was busy with school and then I kinda forgot about it and now I'm writing this because I feel so bad. But here it is! Have fun!**

**Time for a Change**

**Chapter 11: Old memories.**

The next thing Melody remembered was… being in her old house again. The lights were barely on, and the room even seemed to be lit up by something else. As if it was already that bright, even though it was clearly night, she noticed when she looked at the window next to her. There were no stars, which was unusual for this town, the sky was always empty, no clouds or anything else. Maybe a plane or a helicopter from time to time but no clouds. Why weren't there any stars? Melody spun around, she noticed that the door… it was her door. The wooden door with the paintings on it. The golden doorknob and the scratch from back then, when she tried to write her name on it with a pocket knife, but her mom took it away. And there was her bed. A completely white bed with white sheets which had little roses on it. And the neon green plush alpaca. Everything was in place. Even her glasses were on the little table next to her bed, oh how she had missed them. She couldn't see a thing without them and they didn't give them to her when she went to prison. Stupid guards. At least she could draw and read. But only if she was very close to the paper on which she drew things or to books which she read.

Melody faced the door again, noticing that it was barely open, enough for light to shine through it. She hesitantly slipped her hand between the door and the door frame to gently slide it open, peeking through it. And what she saw was terrible. It was her father. Now she was sure that it was a dream. He was probably drunk again and he was… he was beating up a small child. A baby. But… Where did the baby come from? They.. They never had another baby, no. Melody watched in horror as the small child cried and screamed in pain. She was unable to close or cover her eyes, even though she tried to, nothing seemed to help, she just looked right through it, as everything became invisible when she held it in front of her eyes. She couldn't even look away. She hated those kinds of dreams. But the worst part was, when the screams and the cries stopped. There was just silence. Silence that made Melody nearly cry. The child, the little baby, it was dead. Her mother, sitting in a corner and crying. But… But where was Melody..?

"Mommy.. Daddy..? I heard strange noises.. I'm scared.." Melody turned around in shock when she saw.. herself. Her 6 year old self, in her light blue pyjamas, the green plush alpaca in her arms. She had the same short hair, the same blue eyes.. But no scars. No scars at all. The older Melody, who was probably invisible for the child, nearly sobbed and looked down at herself. She reached out for the younger child to stop her, but her hand grabbed right through her, as if she was a ghost, a memory. She looked at her father in shock.

"Daddy, why isn't Benny moving?" The little girl asked, looking up at her father, which she loved back then. "Why is Mommy crying..?" She asked. Melody shook her head. This couldn't be happening.

Benny.

Her Benny.

Her little brother.

Melody sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "NO!" She screamed at her father, still not believing it. "NO! DON'T!" She screamed again, but no one heard her. Her younger version slowly walked to her dad, letting the plush fall to the ground with a thud. "DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!" She yelled at him. Her father shook his head and clenched his fists.

"NO!" She screamed again, but it was too late. Her father punched the little girl hard in the face, making her fall to the ground and scream in pain. She could see blood run down her cheek, dripping on the wooden floor.

When melody woke up, she was covered in sweat, panting heavily. She looked around with wide eyes and saw Jack, looking at her. He looked worried.

"I heard you scream, is everything alright?" He asked. Melanie shook her head quickly.

"Only a nightmare.. Only.. Only a nightmare.." She repeated, not believing what she said herself.

**So what do you think? I kinda had to bring something from her past back and that was very cliché wasn't it? I liked it. And I hope that this'll be enough for some time because uggghhhh school is so shitty right now.**

**I know I'm only 13 but goddamn, it's stress to me! I know it'll be much harder in a few years but that doesn't mean that it's easy now.. For all the people who say that I should stop complaining… **


End file.
